Lost: les journaux intimes
by Gaeriel Palpatine
Summary: On ne les présente plus! Au tour de Boone le Bon! c'est de lui ce surnom à la con, pas de moi
1. Sawyer

**Catégorie** : déconseillé aux moins de douze ans pour vocabulaire et allusions.

Episode 1 à 4 (pour ne pas gâcher la surprise)

L'idée des journaux intimes (du moins de ce genre ) appartient à Cassandra Claire – et j'avoue m'en être largement inspirée… -

**Le journal très intime de Sawyer.**

**Jour 1.**

Voyage en avion. Une très jolie hôtesse est venue me proposer un verre de vin. Je lui ai fait mon sourire numéro 1, et elle est revenue avec une bouteille de scotch. Elle a du remarquer à quel point le soleil d'Australie avait doré ma belle chevelure.

L'avion s'est crashé sur une île, au fait.

Mais mes cheveux n'ont pas souffert du choc, dieu merci.

**Jour 2.**

J'ai passé une nuit affreuse. A mon réveil, j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que mon shampoing avait disparu – quelqu'un avait du découvrir ma cachette secrète. En partant à la recherche aux jolies filles, j'ai croisé un mec avec des boucles noires bien trop bouclées pour être naturelles.

Je me suis jeté sur lui pour récupérer mon shampoing, et ce crétin a raconté à tout le monde que je l'avais traité de terroriste. Un gugusse qui se prétend docteur est venu s'interposer et m'a dit que j'étais un vilain garçon. Pauvre type. Et presque chauve en plus.

Cela dit, la petite brune à côté de lui était pas moche. Elle s'appelle Kate. J'ai toujours la sensation exquise de sa main contre ma joue lorsque je lui ai proposé de jouer au docteur avec moi. Quand ça vient de l'autre, elle glousse comme une gamine. Pourtant je parviendrai à mes fins.

Faudrait peut-être que je me trouve un stéthoscope. Ca ferait plus crédible.

**Jour 3.**

J'ai accompagné les autres pour une petite balade en forêt. C'était sympa. J'ai descendu un ours blanc. Les filles n'ont pas eu l'air plus impressionné que ça. Je ne me suis peut-être pas brossé les cheveux suffisamment longtemps ce matin.

Petit bisbrouille avec les autres. Et on m'a confisqué mon flingue. C'est moi ou tout le monde est contre moi sur cette île ?

Toujours pas embrassé Kate.

**Jour 4.**

J'ai chopé le docteur en train de chercher des revues pornos dans l'avion. Ce neuneu a prétendu être là pour les médicaments. Mon œil. Je ne savais pas que Russell Crowe avait posé nu pour une marque d'aspirine. Hé. Si le docteur est gay, ça me laisse plus de chances.

Enfin, avec Kate, hein, pas le doc. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle me tuerait si j'essayais quoi que ce soit avec lui.

Toujours pas embrassé Kate, au fait.

**Jour 5.**

Début de journée affreux. Entre les aboiements de ce tonneau sur pattes, les cris d'agonie du futur macchabée dans la tente et les gémissements de mon nouveau pot de colle, c'est un miracle que je n'ai pas encore attrapé des cheveux gris.

Mouahaha. Des cheveux gris, moi.

M'enfin, ce pauvre clampin n'est pas méchant. Juste un peu collant. Je pense qu'il doit être un peu attardé, il a une tête bizarre et une mémoire défaillante. Cela fait des jours qu'il me chante la première phrase d'une chanson en boucle, et ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs.

« You all everybody …» Mais quoi ? Si ça se trouve ce pauvre bègue essaie de nous chanter « you all everybody êtes sauvés j'ai un gsm qui marche dans ma poche », mais à ce train-là sa batterie sera déchargée avant qu'il ait pu s'exprimer. Je ferai quand même ses poches cette nuit, ça me fera un bon prétexte pour agrandir ma réserve personnelle.

J'ai eu une gentille petite discussion avec Kate au coin du feu. On a discuté flingue et euthanasie. C'était charmant.

Mais je n'ai toujours pas réussi à l'embrasser.

**Jour 7**

Journée relax. J'ai tué le mec qui n'arrêtait pas de crier. Enfin, j'ai essayé. Mais ce crétin n'a pas voulu mourir. J'ai eu droit aux sermons du docteur. Je lui ai dit que Russel Crowe s'était marié y a deux semaines et il est devenu blanc puis il m'a dit « « rapport choucroute » avant de rentrer dans la tente. Il est ressorti en pleurant et tout le monde a cru qu'il était ému parce qu'il avait du mettre fin aux souffrances de ce pauvre type. Pfff. S'ils savaient.

Toujours pas embrassé Kate, au fait.

**Jour 10**

Des sangliers ont littéralement ravagé ma cachette secrète dans l'avion. Adieu mes réserves de shampoing lissant. J'ai vu Mouloud qui me fixait en se marrant. Vingt dollars que c'est lui a dressé les sangliers rien que pour m'embêter. Il a été jaloux de moi dès le premier jour. D'ailleurs, il s'est associé à l'amnésique depuis que j'ai dit à celui-ci que sa voix me rappelait une ancienne truie que mon père avait égorgée pour mon huitième anniversaire.

Bon, déjà deux membres dans le clan des Gros-pifs végétariens anti-beaux-gosses. M'en fous j'ai pas besoin d'eux.

Ni de Kate. Je la laisse à son docteur.

Niéhéhé.

J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand elle découvrira la photo de Russel Rowe à poil que le doc trimbale dans sa poche.

**Jour 12.**

Journée relax. Me suis juste un peu fritté avec le sosie d'Hagrid soi-disant parce que j'avais volé ses cacahuètes. Je lui ai dit que j'étais un Sang-de-Bourbe moi aussi mais ce crétin n'a pas compris la plaisanterie. Hmph. Cet illettré n'a même pas lu Harry Potter ! Enfin. Moi non plus. Mais le film est pas mal.

Le Doc s'est bien évidemment ramené et a joué son petit chef, mais il s'est fait devancer par un type bizarre qui a essayé de me planter un couteau dans la tête. Charmant. Avec ses airs louches, je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait ptet s'entendre lui et moi, mais quand il a commencé à parler chasse au sanglier j'ai tout de suite vu que ce mec était un fan d'Asterix. Beurk.

Toujours pas embrassé Kate.

**Jour 14.**

J'ai fait ma bonne action de l'année. Et en plus ça m'a rapporté pas mal de points auprès d'une jolie petite blonde. A ce qu'il parait une cérémonie allait être organisée avant de brûler les cadavres – encore une idée de Saint-Doc je suppose- et je lui ai apporté plusieurs portefeuilles que j'avais trouvés dans l'avion. Vidés, évidemment, mais après tout elle ne s'intéressait qu'aux photos.

J'ai ptet mes chances avec elle. Un peu de ventre à ce que j'ai cru voir, mais un sourire d'ange. Kate peut aller se rhabiller.

Quoique. Elle peut continuer aussi à se trimbaler en petit top sur la plage, c'est pas SI grave que ça.


	2. Boone

Bon les jours n'ont peut-être pas de correspondances entre eux selon les personnages, mais franchement…on s'en fout un peu hein ;) (hein ?)

**Le journal très intime de Boone.**

**Jour 1 :**

J'AI SAUVE QUELQU UN ! Elle était inconsciente, sur la plage, et je l'ai ranimée tout seul, sans aide.

Bon, y a bien eu ce type avec une tête d'œuf qui est venu m'engueuler parce que soi-disant je faisais mal mes messages cardiaques. Moi ! Alors que je regarde Alerte à Malibu depuis que j'ai eu ma première Ferrari, c'est-à-dire depuis l'âge de cinq ans au moins !

J'ai aussi essayé de faire deux bouches à bouche à des pauvres gens mais ils remuaient trop. Et j'ai presque réussi à enfoncer un stylo dans la gorge d'une pauvre femme avec une jambe cassée. Béni soit le ciel d'avoir permis à cet avion de s'être écrasé !

Monsieur Hasselhof, vous auriez été fier de moi.

**Jour 2.**

Y avait un type bizarre, sur la plage, qui distribuait des petits oursins à tout le monde. Incroyable. On s'écrase sur une île déserte et ceux d'entre nous qui ont une âme de serviteur ont déjà retrouvé leur place. J'ai voulu faire tap-tap sur la tête de ce petit monsieur pour le féliciter mais il m'a crié quelque chose dans son langage primitif. Charmant.

J'ai donc ramené un oursin farci à Shannon mais elle me l'a envoyé au visage. Elle a fait que ça de la journée, rester assise dans le sable à fixer des cadavres. Quand elle ne se repeint pas les ongles.

Et après c'est moi qu'elle engueule, alors que moi j'ai sauvé des vies !

Mais bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Elle a toujours été jalouse du fait que je suis moins poilu qu'elle.

**Jour 4 :**

Nous sommes partis faire une petite expédition amicale dans la jungle et Shannon a tenu à faire son intéressante en venant avec. Amusant. J'ai hâte de la voir marcher dans la boue avec ses hauts talons.

On a rencontré un ours blanc, un mec qui ressemble avec Boromir l'a descendu avec un fusil, une petite brune nous a donné un cours sur les armes à feu, rien de bien spécial quoi, une bonne ambiance dans le groupe.

On a aussi capté un message en français et bingo ! Miss-poilue a réussi à faire sa frime en baragouinant ses trois mots de _fwancé_. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est moi qui l'ai poussée à le faire.

Mais son accent est tellement mignon…soupir

**Jour 6.**

Boromir a descendu le type qui n'arrêtait pas de crier dans la tente. C'est malin. Moi au moins je m'étais rendu utile. J'ai attendu que le pseudo-doc se barre de la tente et je suis allé mettre de l'alcool sur la blessure de ce pauvre monsieur. Enfin, y avait pas d'alcool à 90 degrés dans les bagages alors j'ai pris la derrière bouteille de Redbull que j'avais. Ca a bien désinfecté ses blessures apparemment, mais j'ai pas bien pu voir à cause des bulles.

J'ai traité Shannon de morue et cette benête a cru que je la mettais au défi de me trouver un poisson (où est-ce qu'elle va chercher ça ?) Enfin bref, elle a demandé à éboueur très moche de lui en trouver un pis elle me l'a balancé à la figure.

En tout cas, à défaut de poisson, elle a su se dénicher un pigeon.

Haha. Poisson, pigeon.

Faut que je note ça.

**Jour 9.**

Y avait une femme bizarre qui restait tout le temps assise sur la plage. J'ai dit au pseudo-doc qu'il devrait aller lui parler, et après quelques réticences il y est allé. J'ai vu que la petite brune les regardait d'un air meurtrier. A mon avis, elle tuera l'autre femme si celle-ci essaie quoique ce soit avec le doc. En tout cas, moi pendant ce temps-là j'en ai profité pour piquer la place de celui-ci et j'ai aidé tout le monde à ramasser les corps dans l'avion.

Héhé.

Je me fais bien voir et une pauvre madame esseulée retrouve de la compagnie.

D'une pierre deux coups.

Oh, oh. Shannon était très jolie ce matin quand un coup de vent est passé sous sa jupette et que…

**Jour 13.**

Et voilà.

Encore un autre jaloux de ma pureté d'âme.

Y avait plus de bouteilles d'eau, et moi seul ai pensé à les rationner. Résultat, quand l'éboueur m'a vu donner à boire à cette pauvre gamine enceinte dont il n'était même pas capable de s'occuper, il m'a traité de voleur devant tout le monde ! N'empêche que sans moi, on en serait encore à essayer de laper l'eau de mer en essayant d'éviter les grains de sel.

Donc valait mieux que je mette le mien. De grain de sel.

Mouahaha !

Qu'est-ce que je suis drôle quand je veux. Même Shannon n'est pas aussi spirituelle.

**Jour 14.**

Y avait un monsieur très gentil qui m'a proposé des bonbons, tout à l'heure. Enfin, juste proposé, vu qu'on est sur une île. Mais il a dit que si j'étais bien sage avec lui il m'emmènerait à la chasse au sanglier ! Je suis impatient.

**Jour 16.**

Me suis fait tabasser par Boromir. Grumph. Ce crétin voulait pas dire où il avait planqué les recharges pour l'inhalateur de Shannon. M'enfin, me suis bien consolé, Saïd l'a torturé avec bien plus de talent que moi, je l'admets.

Je suis doué pour le bien, lui pour le mal.

Cela dit, après avoir observé Boro, je suis quasi sûr que lui faire un shampoing aux excréments de sanglier lui ferait bien plus de mal.

D'ailleurs j'en ai attrapé un ! Monsieur Locke le tenait et il m'a laissé lui donner une pichenette sur le groin, il paraît que ça les achève. Il a dit qu'il m'emmènerait même chasser les rhinocéros si je continuais à lui apprendre les massages cardiaques sur tout le corps et le bouche-à-bouche.

Mais je vois clair dans son jeu, je ne suis pas si idiot.

Je suis sûr que monsieur Locke veut devenir sauveteur lui aussi.

**Jour 18 :**

Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur Saïd. Ce crétin m'a volé Shannon.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

« Des poils », m'a répondu cette peste. Ah ça, c'est sûr que ça doit la changer, de trouver quelqu'un de plus poilu qu'elle.

Mais lui, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour la mériter ? C'est moi qui ai toujours été là pour la sauver, quand elle se barrait aux quatre coins du monde avec ses petits copains bagarreurs. Tout ce que son Mohammed a fait, lui, c'est l'aider à construire une cabane. Facile.

Non, il ne mérite pas la blondeur parfaite de ses cheveux, le bronzage parfait de ses longues jambes, la blancheur éclatante de ses petites dents…

**Jour20.**

C'est moi où je ne fais que parler de Shannon dans ce bouquin ?

**Jour 22.**

Ca y est, j'ai décidé de couper le cordon. Locke m'a dit que c'était pour mon bien. Shannon me vampirise, m'a-t-il assuré tout en me caressant le dos. Il a dit aussi que j'étais plus joli qu'elle, en arrivant aux côtes, que mes yeux bleus lui rappelaient la couleur du requin-marteau qu'il s'était amusé à dompter pour moi l'autre jour, en effleurant mon ventre. Puis il a ajouté que Shannon n'avait pas d'aussi jolies fess-

Stop.

J'avais juré que je ne parlerais plus de….Sh….(bip)

J'ai coupé le cordon.

Yahoo !

Je peux mourir demain, je serai heureux.

**Jour 23.**

Enfin, c'était façon de parler.

Vous me ressuscitez ?

Locke….Locke ? Monsieur Locke où êtes-vous ? Loc….Shanoooooooooooooooooooooooooooon je retire tout ce que je t'ai dit je t'aime reviens revieeeeeeens!

--------------------------

Laissons à Boone ses idées snob et racistes hein, le petiot est né le cul dans le beurre… -


End file.
